


Player's Choice

by Eliza



Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-25
Updated: 2007-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always know who you're playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Player's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2007 SpringKink prompt - Changmin calls the shots.  
> And Rana said that it was okay.

Changmin pretends he doesn't hear the footsteps on the stairs behind him, doesn't know they belong to Yoochun. He's been fighting with himself all night over whether or not to act on the attraction that has recently started to rise in harmony with the affection he feels for his bandmate. With Yoochun remaining charmingly himself, yet unusually oblivious, Changmin's decided not. No point adding embarrassment to what is sure to be disappointment.

He has his hand on the outside door at the base of the stairwell when he turns his head, sees Yoochun descending the last step. "Just getting some air," Changmin says.

"Yeah, it was getting kinda warm in there."

The smoky curl of Yoochun's voice wraps around Changmin's chest for a breath-stealing instant before spiralling lower. By the time he turns around, it's settling where he's sure Yoochun intended. He lets go of the latch and leans against the door while he reassesses Yoochun's obliviousness. Just as he thought--it's gone.

But a small, rat-like sound from the stairwell makes Changmin suspicious of the game being played here. Do they think to test his reactions? See what will make him run the maze fastest? Yoochun puts on a swagger for a couple of steps until Changmin takes one of his own to help close the distance. He can run fast, just not in the direction they expect.

Changmin kisses Yoochun first, holding him with a hand cupping the back of his neck before he can take a step away. He just seems startled, not actually averse to the kiss, and the way he slowly leans into it gives Changmin the encouragement to deepen it, bring both hands to his face and hold him in the perfect position to find the heat that seems to be hiding behind his sweetness.

There's another sound, not so small this time, and Changmin opens his eyes to meet Junsu's, staring at them from over the banister. He tries to pull away, wanting to say something to goad Junsu into coming down, but Yoochun grabs the lapels of his jacket and jerks their mouths together again. He has to hang onto Yoochun's waist to keep his balance, but that makes it easer for him to turn them both so he can keep an eye on Junsu, who is looking a little put out.

The more secure hold on Yoochun also makes it easer for Changmin to move away successfully with the next try. And just as Junsu opens his mouth to say something incoherent--Junsu always has trouble with words when irate--Changmin leans in and takes advantage. Yoochun does him the favour of stepping completely out of the way, letting him use both hands to keep Junsu in the kiss until Junsu's anger eases. It doesn't take long; there's one indignant sound as their lips meet, a half-hearted punch and push at Changmin's shoulder, then a moment of stillness before Junsu kisses back.

Changmin lets himself enjoy it for a few moments and then pulls away. They've been playing him all night, both of them, he's sure of it. It will take some time alone to be able to run through the events of the party and figure out when and how, but he knows that if he doesn't take firm control now, he's going to be kicking himself later. Junsu's looking at him with big, confused eyes, and for once it may not be put on. Yoochun is playing with his hair, tugging gently, trying to get his attention back. It works.

"Yoochun, Junsu seems very upset. I think you should apologize."

"What?" Yoochun says.

"Nicely."

"Yeah, Yoochun. Nicely." Junsu says, grinning. Then he glances over at Changmin and puts on a sorrowful face. Changmin has to turn away to hide his laughter.

"Any suggestions on this apology, dongsaeng?" The challenge in Yoochun's voice gives it a rougher edge, a very sexy edge that cuts right though Changmin's amusement.

"From me, hyung? I thought the point of following me down here was to show me how it's done."

Junsu blushes a little, meeting Yoochun's glance, but Yoochun holds his ground. "I had no intention of apologizing when I came down here. Anyway, you're much better at apologizing than I am."

Changmin steps very close, accenting their difference in height, and he pitches his voice low. "Thank you, hyung, But that simply means you are the one in need of practice." He leans down a little, but makes sure he can still see Junsu as he says, "Kiss Junsu like you mean it."

Yoochun takes a deep breath and steps over to Junsu, who's wearing a small smile despite his heightened colour. "I always mean it." Yoochun runs his thumbs over Junsu's red cheeks before bringing their lips together. Junsu makes a very happy sound this time, wrapping his arms around Yoochun, obviously accepting the apology and any other suggestions Yoochun would care to make.

Changmin has a few of his own and intends to offer them to both his hyungs, moving in close behind Yoochun, but Yoochun seems to have other ideas. He pivots in Junsu's arm and steps forward strongly, startling Changmin into taking a couple of steps back, until the door makes any further movement impossible. Then he steps between Changmin's braced legs and leans. Yoochun's initiating a slow wave of contact, but Changmin isn't in the mood for slow. He slides his hand under Yoochun's shirt and pulls their bodies together tightly, leaning down to bite at Yoochun's jaw when Yoochun jerks his head back in surprise.

Warm breath on his own jaw diverts that plan, but the one Junsu's suggesting is just as good. Changmin has no intention of retreating from this kiss; he buries a hand in Junsu's hair to make that clear. Hot breath on his ear suggests that Yoochun is getting over his surprise; the conclusion is confirmed when Yoochun's lips brush his neck and progress down the side of his throat. Changmin echoes the motion with his hand down Yoochun's spine, slipping his fingers under Yoochun's waistband as Yoochun reaches his collar. He feels the sharp hiss of air from between Yoochun's teeth as Yoochun finds out how far his fingers can reach.

The lack of oxygen starts to make him light-headed, leaving him no choice but to pull away from Junsu, and then, over the sound of his own panting, he hears footsteps on the stairs again. Junsu shakes off Changmin's grip, runs to look up the stairwell, and then saunters back with a wicked smile on his face. Yoochun is seeing how far he can lick along Changmin's collarbone without opening another button. Then he opens another button. Changmin closes his eyes and leans his head against the door, revelling in the sensations in the few moments they have left. But Junsu's fingertips tilt his head back down again, and the soft kiss they share leaves him a few degrees from incendiary.

When he opens his eyes, Jaejoong's descending the last step, Yunho a pace behind. Yunho seems concerned, but the look in Jaejoong's eyes decides Changmin's course. He pushes himself away from the door, drapes one arm over Junsu's shoulder and reaches for the latch with the other hand, at the same time trying to keep Yoochun in the crook of that arm.

"Time to go," he says, and everyone follows.


End file.
